Bleeding Complications
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Horatio has one witness for the biggest murder in Miami with little evidence. But as the case progess it becomes personal for one and Horatio must face the worst code an officer could imagine. "99 OFFICER DOWN!" Season Three when Ryan was newbie. My first
1. Only Witness

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami**

**a/n: this is my first CSI Miami fic so feel free to send me flames cus I think they help me get better just don't be rude or i will chew you out…Oh and this is back when Ryan was new and had long hair and him and Eric hated each other and blah blah blah season three I think and I only started watching mid last season so yeh**

A tall strawberry blonde woman walked through the parking garage rummaging through her purse. The night air of Miami blowing through her long full hair. You could even taste the sea in the air. She smiled at a young man as he passed by.

The woman turned towards the soft screeching off a car. The young man barely seemed to notice. But she saw how the black hummer sped up the hill. Then it turned a sharp turn blocking off her path. She stumbled back to a car behind her only to scream out. That of course was masked by the loud gunfire and car alarm going off as her sickening thud to the ground filled the ground.

"_Famed Reporter Victoria Bonnet was found dead just last night…"_

"_Columnist turned reporter shot to death as…"_

"_Miami's own Victoria Bonnet was sadly shot fatally…"_

"_Contact Miami-Dade Police if anyone has information…" _

Horatio Caine walked out of Miami-Dade PD towards his large silver hummer. He passed by several officers who looked up at him respectfully before going back to they're own conversations. He walked around the car to the driver seat before he began to open the door.

"Excuse me!...um are you Lieutenant Caine?" Horatio looked up to a tall young man shuffling cautiously towards him. His skin was pale even in the Miami sun and his hair was a long dark brown hair. His hair was slightly highlighted from the sun and maybe chlorine, Horatio guessed. His eyes were a silky navy blue color that popped from his long bangs of his hair. He was young but from the slighty deepness of his voice he could barely be eighteen or nineteen.

"Yes, what can I do for you…?" Horatio calmly spoke as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Landon." Landon kept his head down with his hands balled up in fists that were shoved in his pockets. Landon looked over his shoulder before looking back at him. "Um…that girl that was killed…on the news."

Horatio looked up at him patiently praying that he wasn't going to get a confession out of this young man.

"I saw what happened…I saw the guys who did it."

**a/n: short I know but yeh. Think of Landon as like Thomas Dekker or something. What do you think check out the second chapter cus I know this one was kinda forced. Remember i only started watching last season so im stil trying to master the characters**


	2. Lion Heat

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami…or Ryan…or Eric…Or Ryan sighs sadly**

"Horatio?" Frank called as he walked over to the red haired man. Horatio was looking through the window of the small room silently. Inside was Landon who sat nervously keeping his head down. "That the witness?"

"Yes it is, Frank. There may be a chance he might need protection." Horatio turned towards him.

"I'll have a few of my guys on standby." Frank nodded his head in understanding.

"Thank you, Frank." With that Horatio walked into the room where Landon finally looked up from the table. He gave him a half smiled before pulling on the ends of his long sleeves.

* * *

Ryan ran from the car, camera and kit in hand. After pushing through crowds of people he dove under the long yellow tape before sprinting through the open spaces of the parking garage. 

"Sorry I'm late." Ryan apologized as he brought a hand up to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

"Hey Ryan" Alexx looked up at him. The boy had finally started to grow on her after she was sure he wasn't trying to better than Speedle. Not that he had done that intentionally but Alexx could definitly see how he used every bit of his effort to not be compared to Speedle.

Ryan froze slightly to see Eric write something done with a scowl. It was a safe bet to say Eric was ticked…More than usual. He dropped his kit down before pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Nice of you to show up." Eric grumbled.

"Sorry I got stuck in traffic." Calleigh must have been with the witness. _Great._

"No worries, she's only dead. I'm sure she didn't mind waiting for you to come find her killer." He sarcastically mumbled under his breath. Ryan noted how much the resentment was in his voice. It was odd how he wouldn't look at the body. But he was too blinded by the sudden annoyance to realize that it wasn't completely directed at him.

"What do you want from me Delko?! I said I was sorry." Ryan spat slamming his kit shut.

"Yeah well sorry isn't good enough. While you're shining your shoes or whatever it is you do her killer is out having a drink with his buddies before he probably goes out killing some other woman." Eric yelled. "But you obviously can't seem to wrap your head around that idea."

Ryan glared at him as Alexx stepped up from the body. "I'm here to do my job not to bring myself up to _your _expectations. I said I was sorry and I meant it."

"Eric, do you know this girl?" Alexx spoke up. But instead of answering he just snapped. Eric grabbed Ryan by the collar causing him to jump back a bit. He shoved him on the hood of another car before two firm hands and voice pushed them apart. The flashes of lights of cameras from people watching finally alerted them of the scene they were creating.

"That's enough." Alexx stepped in between as if they were her two sons. She saw Eric begin to go at Ryan again but stopped him with two simple words. "The evidence."

With one last glare the two turned their backs on each other. Each was as far away from each other in the small space of the parking ramp. Ryan snapped the pictures in silence. His ears tensed in case Eric decided to murder him right then and there. Eric breathed deeply to keep his stress-induced asthma under control and at the moment his stress levels were off the charts like the temperature of the day.

Alexx looked in between them. With an annoyed sigh she put her fisted hands on her hips.

"Well isn't someone curious about this girl's death?" Eric and Ryan practically jumped to her but Eric made it there first. His eyes almost made the growl of a lion audible. Ryan stepped back a bit before turning on his heel and walking away to snap some more pictures. Alexx muttered something about it being just like Lion King 2 before bending back down to the girl.

"Lever temperature is 87.3. She probably died around midnight. Poor baby didn't have a chance. The bullet entered through her shoulder here." Alexx pointed to the smal hole. "It's a through and through. The other one is lodged in her chest. I'll know more back at autopsy. She was dead before she even had a chance to hit the ground."

Ryan listened silently as he bent down to the ground. Taking another picture he pulled out a pair of tweezers and lifted the small piece of the ground. He stared at it slightly. _Maybe it was a paint chip. _Opening a small evidence envelope he placed the small white piece into it.

"The bullet hole's clean… Means she was probably shot close range." Eric commented still not looking at the body and more at the ground. Alexx looked up at him.

"Eric do you know her?" She asked him. Eric kept his voice low as he looked down at the ground.

"What should it matter if I did? I can do my job." Eric voice spoke bitterly. Then he looked at Alexx. "Sorry."

Her eyes narrowed at the response and was about to press on when suddenly a voice came out reminding them that the younger CSI was there.

"The security camera is pointed towards the car." Ryan pointed out. Eric looked up at where he was pointing and looked back at the shattered window shield of Victoria's silver Jaguar. He looked down at the ground at the tire treads. The witness already said that the car was a black Hummer. Moving over so that he was in between the treads he looked back up at the camera.

"If the vehicle was here then it would block the camera's view." He spoke more to himself than to Ryan.

"But if her window shield wasn't broken before... it might have caught a reflection of our killer."

* * *

"Um…here." Landon pulled something out of his pocket placing it on the table "I know I probably shouldn't have taken it but they were picking them up." 

Calleigh quickly pulled on a glove before she delicately lifted up the bullet casing with her index finger and thumb.

"It's a .22." She looked up at Horatio. The blonde pulled an evidence jar from her kit. "I'll get this to ballistics." With that she got up and left.

"Ok, Landon why don't you tell me what happened." Horatio calmly spoke. Again Landon began to tug on his sleeves.

"It was late. The lady walked by and smiled at me."

_Landon walked slowly down the small ramp in the parking garage. He played with his car keys flipping them back and forth in between his fingers. A tall woman with long strawberry blonde hair smiled at him before she moved over to a car. He barely noticed the screeches of tires before it sped past him and suddenly stopped. Two men jumped out of the car towards the woman. In there hands were two black guns._

_Landon scrambled behind a large BMW. His shoe squeaked slightly on the concrete. One of them said something to the woman before his head turned in the direction of Landon who pressed himself against the car. As he did so the woman screamed out and soon fell to the ground after three gun shots rang out. Glass shattered and Landon covered his ears until he saw the woman's body hit the ground with a thud. Gasping he looked down startled at the small object that rolled by his leg. A small bullet casing began rolling down the cement ramp, under cars. He stuck his head out to see the men scramble into the car and his eyes widened as he saw the Hummer pull a U turn and come back down the ramp. Landon grabbed the casing before pushing himself under a car. His long hair blew as the tires sped past his head. _

"I looked back and the lady was bleeding all over the place…I kind of freaked. So I took off." Landon shrugged. Horatio nodded his head in understanding.

"Ok, Landon, I need you to think, did anyone of those men see you?" Landon shook his head.

"No, I don't think so."

"Alright." Landon seemed to hesitate for a moment before he looked at Horatio.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, Landon. You just might help me find this woman's killer." Horatio spoke before walking out of the room quickly.

**a/n: Again still trying to master the characters. I know my case is pretty weak at the moment too but im hoping it will grow as the story will progress. Let's see why was Eric so ticked. Maybe he knew this well known reporter shrugs Review me**


	3. Spotting Witness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Csi Miami**

**This chapter may seem weak but im sick and have been coughing every five seconds so I was just trying to hurry and update for you guys seeing as how im going to be having exams all next week.**

Eric walked swiftly into the room as he pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Hi baby." Alexx smiled towards him. Eric's grip tightened on his clipboard as she pulled off the thin blue sheet.

"What do we got?" Eric asked quickly. Alexx pointed softly to Victoria's shoulder.

"Bullet entered through her shoulder shattering her shoulder blade." She lifted Victoria's arm slightly to show him. "The other entered through her chest lodging itself in her aorta."

"The kill shot." Eric bitterly sighed. Alexx nodded silently before pulling the sheet back on.

"Now do you want to tell me how you know this woman?" She demanded. Even though it was a question it was clear she was demanding an answer.

"What are you talking about?" Eric said as he pressed his eyes shut pinching his nose slightly.

"Honey, I may spend a lot of time with people who choose to live their lives with their eyes closed but mine are as open as you get. Now answer the question." Alexx's voice light as she leaned on the table raising an eyebrow.

"We had a few drinks." Eric began. Quickly his face became defensive. "But I can handle it, ok?"

"Not from what I saw at the crime scene."

"I didn't mean to do that to Wolfe. He just…" Eric bit his lip from saying more.

"I know, sugar." She paused for a minute and look at him. "Maybe you should just leave the case to Ryan."

"No." Eric spoke as fast as the first words left her lips. "I can handle it. Is that the bullet?" Eric pointed to the jar by Alexx. She handed him the jar as he merely mumbled a thanks before leaving.

**

* * *

**

Horatio looked to see Landon nervously sit in the small room. Walking through the glass door he saw Landon look out the window to his watch to the table all while bouncing his knee slightly.

"Landon, are you alright?" he asked. Landon looked up at him with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm just late for practice." He shifted in his seat slightly. "You think I can call my coach?"

"Of course." Landon smiled again and got up before he walked out. He pulled out his cell phone quickly from his pocket before pressing one button.

_Speed dial. _Horatio thought. Landon spoke quietly before closing the phone and turning back to Horatio.

"Um…Do you think I could leave? We have a big meet."

"I would prefer you didn't." Horatio calmly replied. Landon let out a sigh. His silk eyes darted to the door and Horatio tried not to smile as Landon silently contemplated if he could make it or not.

"Look I told you guys everything I knew. This is a big meet. I could get a scholarship."

"You realize that by leaving this lab, Landon, that you could be placing yourself in danger." Horatio simply countered.

"None of the guys saw me. Please Lieutenant. I'll only be at Clearwater Pool. I can come back after. It's just a two hour practice. " His navy blue eyes were pleading him but Horatio could see the strong hint of defiance. Sighing Horatio looked down.

"Here's what I want you to do." He led Landon over to the door. "You go to practice and only practice. Then you come back here. If anything goes wrong you call me. Understand?"

"Yeah." Landon smiled before he practically ran to his car.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Calleigh." Ryan walked into the room. She looked at him smiling before looking back at the file. "Those the bullets from the Bonnet case?"

"Sure are. Take a look at this." She moved over allowing him to look at the close up photos of the bullet. One the bullet's side was a few long scraps.

"The bullet must have stalled in the barrel." He said. Again Calleigh nodded.

"Poor gun maintenance could have caused a bullet to stall." Calleigh sighed sadly. Ryan looked down awkwardly as the blonde walked around. "The security cameras caught a side of the scene. Watch this."

The camera flickered as interference caused the screen to adjust. A young man, the witness, and the victim slowly passed each other. Tires screeched before the shooters' vehicle sped into view.

"We should be able to get this to AV and see if they can somehow bring up the reflection in the window shield." Calleigh spoke as she wrote something down before looking back up.

They fired and the victim fell to the ground. But Ryan's frown deepened as his attention was on a fast dark mass that passed in front of the screen.

"What's that?" He pointed to the screen. Calleigh pressed a button and squinted her eyes as she watched for the mass.

"I'll play it frame by frame."

Nothing new, except the object running in front of screen flashed by slower. It appeared to be smaller.

"A bullet?" Ryan guessed.

"There was a third shooter." The security went back frame by frame before Calleigh froze the screen. "The bullet came off from the screen here. While the other two didn't travel as far."

"So the shooter was on the upper level."

"That's pretty close for a sniper." Calleigh frowned. "Did you and Eric find anything at the scene?"

"Not a bullet…except for the casing that Landon grabbed." Ryan shook his head slightly. Looking up he saw the victim's face. Calleigh looked at where he was looking. "Look at her face. She looks in the direction of the witness. Go back."

Again Calleigh watched as the frames went back. Victoria's screamed and the shooter on the ground level turned his head slightly as did the victim's. "Go forward."

The head of the shooter turned as did Victoria's before she screamed causing the shooter to turn back to her. Ryan's eyes widened slightly as he noticed what Victoria did. Calleigh's mouth gapping open as she realized the same thing.

…

She had saved the witness by screaming. If she hadn't the two shooters would have seen him.

"Ryan…if the victim saw him then it's most likely the shooter on the upper level saw him as well."

"Didn't he leave?" But Calleigh was already dialing her phone. It rang a few moments before a familiar calm voice answered.

"Horatio, the witness was seen by one of the shooters."

**a/n: again this one may seem a bit weak  
1) I am really only good at Logical science human behavior etc etc etc and not experimental science everything else  
2) the case really isn't strong but its not really about the case its more about the characters so HA**


	4. Rundown and Shooting

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami**

Landon walked out of the pool to the Miami sun. He swung his black duffle bag over his shoulder holding the strap. Landon ran a hand through his dark hair before turning around to someone calling his name. A tall bolder man ran towards him. His hair was a baby blond with his sea green eyes and his body was a muscular square with a strong clenched jaw.

The man stopped in front of Landon placing a hand on his shoulder. He spoke quietly under his breath. Landon nodded his head to the apparent question. The man smiled and lifted his palm against the side of Landon's head who nodded again with a half grin. The man said something before cuffing Landon on the shoulder and turning to walk away. Slowly Landon began to walk across the sidewalk and on a street.

Shoving his hand in his pocket he pulled out his keys flipping it in his fingers before flipping it back. He was about halfway in the street when screeches of cars made him jump. Looking up alert he quickly relaxed when all it was a small Copper skid to a halt to avoid crashing into a truck. Shaking off his nerves he continued to walk across the street.

A black Hummer sped down the street towards him. The passenger window rolled down as it inched closer to Landon who eye's widened as he saw the familiar car.

The loud cracks of gunfire were loudly masked with a grunt of effort. Landon fell to the ground as he felt someone pull him down and push him under a car.

"LANDON! Stay under the car!" A dry voice ordered.

**

* * *

**

Horatio slid his sunglasses off as he stopped in front of the ambulance. Landon was sitting in the back as a medic cleaned the nice gash on his knee from falling. He looked pale as ever as he stared down at the ground. Next to him was a tall man. He was a burly man with a mop of baby blond hair and sea green eyes. His broad muscular shoulders underlined his strong clenched jaw. The man continuously kept eyeing anyone who came near and then watched the medic. He almost looked like a casually dressed body guard.

"Landon?" Horatio cautiously asked him. Landon jumped a moment before looking up at him. "Landon, what happened?"

Landon looked on the brink of tears as he shook his head. "I…I don't know." He croaked.

"I do. A car nearly ran him over but that wasn't good enough they had to try and shoot him too." The man slowly stepped forward blocking Landon a bit. "I thought you guys protect witnesses!"

"And you are?" Horatio looked up at him. The man outstretched a large hand towards him.

"Joseph Simmons. Landon's swim team coach."

"Horatio Caine." Horatio shook his strong callused hand before turning back to Landon. "Landon, are you alright?"

"Just a scratch." He mumbled. Horatio nodded his head slightly.

"Okay. I'm going to have the both of you escorted to the lab." Horatio glanced sideways up at Joseph who nodded.

"Not a problem."

* * *

Ryan walked up the ramp to the bare crime scene. He nodded to the officer watching the perimeter who stepped aside. Ryan lifted the yellow tape before walking through the scene and up the ramp. Looking he saw the small gap in between ramps of concrete he jumped under the other side of the crime scene. 

Making his way up he bent down on the edge between parking spots. In the small gap was the perfect view of the crime scene. Looking down a bit on the curb/ledge was a speck of something red. Quickly he pulled his camera out and snagged a few pictures before reaching into his kit. He grabbed a swab and slowly rubbed it against the red stuff. Ryan frowned slightly as he raised the swab towards the light.

The young CSI jumped back as he felt a hand on his shoulder giving out a gasp of surprise.

"Whoa…" Eric leapt back at Ryan's response. Ryan visibly relaxed as he realized it was only Eric.

"Hey." He gulped slightly to slow his breathing. "Sorry." Eric nodded. The sat in a short lived silence that was awkward for both parties. Wiping his nose with his thumb anxiously Eric shoved his hand into his pockets.

"Listen Wolfe…Sorry about earlier… You know." Eric mumbled an apology. Ryan merely shrugged before looked back down at the swab, pointing over to the small red spots.

"Possibly blood from the shooter." He half smiled. Eric picked up at the swab looking at it before glancing at the small spots on the cement ground.

"Little blood spatter it could easily be anything from a nose bleed or a prick on a finger." He muttered. Eric handed back the swab to Ryan before squatting down ignoring the small crack his knee made as it bent down. Squinting his eyes he bit on his top lip as he held up an imaginary rifle. He bent down furher a bit until he was in almost perfect angle.

"The shooter would have had a perfect shoot from about here." Eric looked up at the lack of response. "Wolfe?"

Eric stood up and searched with his eyes around. Ryan was gone. Raising his voice a bit he yelled out. "WOLFE?!"

**a/n:...OH im going to pay for that. You're going to hate me i know. **


	5. The Declaration

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami**

Raising his voice a bit he yelled out. "WOLFE?!" Slowly Eric began to reach for his gun.

"Yeah?" Came the reply. Eric jumped about three feet before turning back to the small gap. Ryan was looking up at him from the lower level.

"What are you doing down there?" _How did you get down there so fast? _Eric shrugged off the irritation. If he wanted to stay on the case he had to play nice and getting mad at Ryan for nearly giving him a heartache would be a bad thing.

Ryan pointed up to one of the stone pillars holding up the concrete structure.

"Her car was about here…" He gestured his hand. "Bullet shatters the window shields before it would have hit here."

Ryan turned around and to glance on the last level. The ground level. "And then there."

* * *

Eric carefully scanned the area before glancing up at a pillar. He turned up to Ryan who was back in the position of third shooter. There on in the small crack. The bullet.

* * *

"Where's Landon at?" Joseph asked as Horatio strolled into the room.

"He is in protective custody."

"He's safe?" Joseph question slightly. Horatio nodded.

"He's safe…For now."

"What do you mean?" Joseph angrily barked. Horatio seemed un-phased.

"Landon has decided to testify when the time comes. But I need you to tell me exactly what happen and if you saw whoever it was right now." Horatio again spoke calmly with his firm discussion. Joseph sighed with relief and Horatio noticed his sudden change in mood. The aggression gone…mostly.

"I was talking with him after practice. Made sure he was going back to…well here." He chuckled slightly to himself. Horatio blinked once, listening. "And the next thing I know the car was coming down the street."

_Joseph ran back towards Landon who was still frozen in the middle of the street. His large arms wrapped around Landon's waist as he shoved him down. The boy just seemed to freak out completely once he hit pavement. He practically had to move the kid under a car before yelling at him._

"_LANDON! Stay under the car!" His voice dry from the moment of panic._

"Can I see him now?" Joseph asked.

"I don't see why not. You might have been seen …" Horatio began but Joseph waved him off.

"I'll testify if you want me too but I want your guys protecting Landon." Horatio nodded. He smiled slightly at the true caring Joseph had. As if the question was on his face Joseph pulled out his wallet.

"I taught him how to swim. Practically raised him in the water. He's a good kid."

"That he is Mr. Simmons." Horatio quietly smiled as he saw a younger Joseph Simmons with a small boy on his shoulders. Landon still had the same silky smooth navy color eyes. A boat was behind them. _The Declaration._

"I was a grumpy fisherman until this snot nose kid came along. He fell into the water…couldn't swim. I pulled him out and the next thing I know I'm teaching the kid how to swim." Joseph pulled the photo back before placing it into his wallet. "Do mind if I pick up a few things before I see him?"

"Of course." Horatio nodded in consent.

* * *

Eric and Ryan walked from the lab to the elevator only to stop suddenly.

"Delko!" Rick Stetler briskly walked towards him. Eric and Ryan reluctantly turned to face the man as he rushed past a lab technician. Ryan couldn't help the small snort as Eric rolled his eyes.

"I can't talk Stetler. I've got to go the second crime scene." Eric pointed his thumb in demonstration. Stetler crossed his arms as his eyebrow raised.

"Not after that little scene today you're not." Eric opened his mouth in protest but Stetler just raised his hand in silence. "You're off the case."

"You can't do that!" Eric protested loudly.

"You're lucky I don't suspend you now for an assault of an officer." Stetler waited a moment as Eric looked accusingly over his shoulder. "You've clearly made this case a conflict of interest. You're off the case."

Ryan opened his mouth to say something but Stetler cut him off.

"You're on your own Wolfe."

"Fine." Eric huffed. He turned on his heel and left without looking at Ryan. Stetler gave one last glance at Eric and then left Ryan walking in a completely different direction. Ryan jumped in the direction after Eric but he was gone.

**a/n: Mahaha I knew you would hate me. Review me. Snap snap. **


	6. White Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami**

"Lieutenant Caine!" Valera called as she practically ran down the hallway.

"Ms. Valera." Horatio turned towards her. He glanced down at the file in her hands before giving her his full attention.

"I have the evidence that Ryan found but I can't find him or Eric." Horatio nodded holding out his hands to see the file.

"It's Titanium dioxide, the predominant white pigment. But under it... there was DNA." She explained to him not sure if he actually understood what was on the report or not.

"A finger nail." Horatio finished.

"The paint on it was too thick and chalky for a woman's nail polish."

"Yes, because it's for renovating walls." Horatio read the next page of the file. His blue eyes seeming to be placing ever bit of her information into his mind.

"I have it running through DNA now." Maxine nodded.

"Thank you Ms. Valera." Horatio looked at his belt as his cell phone began to ring. Without even looking at it he answered the phone with a,

"Caine…Hello Frank. What seems to be the problem…? I see…I'll be right there." And with that Horatio closed the phone.

"Something wrong Lieutenant?" Maxine asked.

"The witness…has gone missing." Horatio answered as he pulled on his sunglasses and walked swiftly to the elevator.

* * *

Ryan gripped the steering wheel tightly with his jaw clenched. It wasn't until long until he pulled up the Clearwater Pool, parking in front of the crime scene. Sighing he let his head drop to the steering wheel before pulling himself together. It didn't seem right doing this without Eric. Worse now Eric thought Ryan had turned him in. 

Grabbing his camera and kit he made his way out of the black hummer and walked into the crime scene. Smirking he shook his head at the rookie patrol officer who was sitting in his car nodding his head to some sort of tune on the radio. He waved at Ryan before completely involving himself into music. Ryan dropped his kit on the ground before taking his camera over to the tire treads on the ground. He snapped a few pictures before he walked over to small blood smear from Landon's leg. _Protocol_ he reminded himself as he took a swab of the blood.

Ryan jumped slightly when a quiet crash sounded the air. Nodding his head a bit he shrugged off the suspicion until he heard another crash. Then he heard a yell and a crash of someone being shoved into a wall. Ryan stared back at the officer who was still in his car listening to the music. Ryan placed down his camera down and walked in a jump rhythm into the pool's main hall. There was an office and the entrance to the locker rooms. In the back was the pool and obvious back door. But to the left were three stairs, a landing and the rest of the stairs to the overlooking booth.

Ryan's hand was on his gun easing it out of its holster before making his way up to the stairs. He was on the landing when he saw the witness shove someone off him. Ryan sprinted up the stairs as he let go of his grip on his gun. Another figure was pushing Landon up against a wall who struggled to push him off. Ryan grabbed at the figures large arm before he even knew what was happening. The figure turned on him. Shoving him on the other wall by the neck. But being grabbed by the neck didn't have anything to do with why Ryan wasn't fighting back. His eyes where to wide to be registered as normal and his hands that were trying to rip off the hand around his neck was now on his stomach. The blood slowly oozing through his fingers. Landon froze on the spot as did the figure who let go of Ryan. Ryan gasped as he looked down at his shaking hands.

**a/n: mahaha I leave you my friends. I know I finally get to be mean…ok I already was but whatever…You know what im babbling just review me. **


	7. Flashing Panic

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami**

Ryan barely heard the curse come from the figure. He froze as well as everything else. His senses completely switched off. The fight stopped. The background sounds stopped. His breathing stopped and he thought his heart was going to choke him as he saw his own blood on his hands.

It was almost like when you get off a plane and you swallow the saliva that surrounds your nauseous cheeks to pop your ears. Ryan finally took in a gulp of air as he looked down at the knife with his blood on it. His hands with his blood on them. The front of his shirt with his blood on it. It was a type of surrealism he felt as the pain sucker punched him. The type of surrealism he felt as he barely noticed his body fall back and down the stairs.

When he hit the landing he could tell the daze was wearing off and he was close to loosing it. Landon ran off and out the back before Ryan was able to catch himself from completely falling apart. With loose fingers he grabbed his radio.

"99…Officer down. Corner of Mist Falls…Clearwat…" But Ryan's radio was ripped from his hands. He could hear heavy breathing as his gun pulled out of its holster. Ryan tried to stop the hands from taking his only way of defense but he fell back as the pain from his stab wound caused him to yell. Maybe the rookie officer wouldn't be a total idiot and have the radio up so loud it blocked out anything around the squad car. He placed his hands on stomach hoping to stop the pain. The blood oozed through his bone chilled fingers. Then he felt large hands grab for his badge on his belt. He suddenly had an OCD jolt, something he hadn't had since he was a kid. He scrambled to keep his badge.

_No! It belonged there! Exactly on his belt 4 inches and 8 centimeters from his belly button._

Somehow the badge was wretched from his finger and he felt someone hoist him up from the bottom of his arms. His back was against the burly chest as he was dragged towards the back door. His legs were basically useless as they dragged against the watery tile.

Suddenly he realized what was happening. Panicked Ryan thrashed out, ignoring the tears that collected like a pool at the corner of his eyes. His wound sent a mental hiss as the movement caused his stomach to burn white hot embers. Ryan scratched the hairy arm and used the last bit of energy he had left. Shoving the guy up against a wall he smeared the blood of the scratch against the concrete. Ryan turned towards the man who merely shoved him on the ground causing Ryan to yell out in pain. He grasped at his stomach and somehow curled into a ball before waiting for the guy to finish him off.

But to his surprise the man ran off. Ryan closed his eyes and waited for a moment. His stab wound seemed to come by at waves. Each time it grew worse. He slowly moved his hands into a warm sticky puddle and shivered. He was loosing a lot of blood.

Soon he opened his eyes only to see a rag shoved against his mouth. The burly callused hands seemingly picked him off the ground and twisted him around against the large chest again. His right arm was raised like a chicken wing, trapped under the giant rope of an arm that man had. The other was holding down his tensed arm keeping his hand from ripping the cloth away from his mouth and nose.

Slowly Ryan's eyes drooped and his body seemed to lessen in tension. The man guided his arm to the ground. His head eventually fell back against the bulging shoulder before his chin slid down the man's neck. He could feel the man swallow as his soft brown hair touched the man's skin. His whole body was completely limp and his eyes where starting to darken.

All Ryan knew and dreaded was that…he was going to die.

* * *

Horatio turned up the radio in his Hummer to hear the alert.

"Dispatch we have an officer down. On the corner of Mist Falls. Possible lose of consciousness and suspect on location not confirmed."

All the people in the cars saw was a large Hummer pull a U turn before speeding up with blaring blue and red lights.

* * *

Horatio jumped from his car just as the rest of the other patrol cars who answered the call came. Grabbing his gun Horatio ran from under the tape. He glanced at the abandon CSI kit and camera. The rookie patrol officer took his gun out of his holster, his eyes seemingly to bulge out of their sockets as he realized that something happened and it was most likely his fault.

Horatio's pace slowed as he entered the large hall of the pool.

"Mr. Wolfe?" He called out. His grip on the gun tighten noticeably as he saw the blood on the stair landing. "Mr. Wolfe!" He tried again louder with the rare panic in his voice.

* * *

"Eric what are you doing here? I thought you and Ryan were going to that second crime scene?" Alexx asked as Eric strolled into the morgue. Eric took a deep breath before unclenching his jaw to prevent any snapping at Alexx. She would have none of that, Eric knew this from experience.

"I got pulled from the case." He simple grumbled. Alexx frowned as she noticed he was planning to say more but didn't.

"Sugar, was it because…" She began but he cut her off.

"I have apparently made this case a conflict of interest thanks to Wolfe." Eric growled at the name of Ryan. Alexx raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Now don't go blaming Ryan. I warned you from the beginning…" She sharply replied.

"He turned…" Eric began to argue but Alexx interrupted him.

"I hate to break it too you baby but Ryan didn't turn you in." The ME turned back to the body on her table as she continued to finish the autopsy. Eric stood in silence as he licked his lip. Rubbing his thumb quickly under his nose he stared at Alexx. Maybe he heard wrong.

"He didn't…"

"Nope."

Again Eric shifted uncomfortably before he asked again. Alexx busied herself with pushing the cart of another poor lost soul past him.

"Well then who did?"

"Carmine, the officer on patrol at the scene." She softly answered as she closed the small door with reverse and ease. Again Eric licked his lips nervously. **(a/n: what is it with men and licking there lips while doing that wiping of the nose thing with their thumb) **

Eric opened his mouth to saying something more but glanced at the sound of his ringtone. He grabbed the phone hopeful as Alexx went along with cleaning up her instruments.

"Yeah H?" he answered. Maybe Horatio was letting him back on the case. But his face turned into a deep frown. "What?!"

Alexx stopped with distracting herself at the tone of Eric's voice. His dark eyebrows dropped low to his matching eyes. "I'll be right there."

"Everything all right Eric?" Alexx took in his solemn face as he began to turn towards the door. His dark eyes laced with panic and shock.

"I gotta grab Calleigh." He spoke breathlessly.

"Eric?" Alexx called. Her voice tight with worry.

"Someone's kidnapped Ryan." He yelled as he began into a sprint out the doors.

* * *

Ryan eyes winced open. His body felt numb and filled with lead. His vision was clouded with dried tears. He moved his hands to wipe the mist from his eyes but found that a tight sticky tape was around them behind his back. Ryan began to panic as the surroundings became sharper in his sight. He jumped when he felt a callused hand caress his forehead.

"I'm sorry kid." Ryan was about to tell him he wasn't a kid but was stopped as he felt a thin rag tightly around his mouth.

"This is going to hurt." The voice warned. Before Ryan knew what was happening he yelped out in pain as he felt something hard shove on his stomach. As it pressed down on his stomach felt like it was on fire. Even though the rag was shoved in his mouth his scream of pain echoed the walls.

The pressure repositioned and soon Ryan felt himself being lifted on his side. The man wrapped something around his middle before taping it. At one point Ryan was grateful for the gag as he bit down the pain seemed to lessen…a little but still.

With, what Ryan guessed was chloroform at the time, still in his system it didn't take long before Ryan's head to drupe slightly. The callused hand caressed his long brown hair and a voice quietly told him.

"It's ok kid. Go back to sleep. The pain won't hurt as bad there."

**a/n: This was probably the hardest chapter to write. While i knew what i was going to put i had so much issues with the order. I literally was up till five yesterday trying to think of a way to put all of this. Show how much i love you. Now review me. Come on hit me. What'd ya got. **


	8. Dear Readers

Dear all fellow reviewers,

I have come to inform you all that i have NOT i repeat NOT stopped this story. I have been having a lot of stuff going on that has messed with my focus, my muse divorcing me, my teacher telling me my writing was my weakness, getting a new muse, etc etc. I will be finishing this story i promise. Im going on vacation Spring Break and i will write more during that time when i am relaxed and away from it all. So don't give up on me

PrInCeSsFBi


	9. Text Message Pressure

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami**

"Horatio!" Called the voice. Turning with his hands on his hips the red haired lieutenant remained silent as Frank ran up with an evidence bag. "Patrol found this four blocks north."

Horatio remained expressionless as he took the bag, the familiar phone inside crushed to pieces.

"It's Landon's phone." Frank sighed catching his breath and took a long looking around at the pool. "Any sign of Wolfe?"

Again Horatio looked up at the detective through his dark shades hiding his eyes before walking away.

* * *

"There was a struggle in the office and the blood trail suggests Ryan ended up here." Calleigh stated furrowing her brow letting the flashlight illuminate the bloodstain on the carpeted stair landing.

"He probably fought off his attacker down there." She added trying to ignore the sparkling glimmer her light made when it met the crimson stains as her stomach churned from the thought that this blood had actually been someone she knew.

"This blood smear doesn't fit in with the rest of the splatter." Eric observed.

_Ryan scratched the hairy arm and used the last bit of energy he had left. Shoving the guy up against a wall he smeared the blood of the scratch against the concrete. Ryan turned towards the man who merely shoved him on the ground causing Ryan to yell out in pain._

"You think Ryan was trying to tell us something?" Calleigh asked aloud.

"Yeah, maybe." Eric slowly felt the headache appear behind his brow and resisted the urge massage his head. Things weren't looking good. With a slow venturing look he glanced up towards the sky.

"It's getting dark out." Eric muttered grimly seeing the sun slowly venture down towards the west. _Where are you, Wolfe? _

Looking over Eric frowned and continued to follow the small trickle of blood until stopping at the plastic removable lid to the pool filter. Bending down Eric pulled out his flashlight as he lifted the lid carefully.

"Calleigh!" Calleigh looked up from her print over at Eric. Slowly he lifted up the blade out of the filter and into the air for them both to see. "I think I found what caused Wolfe to bleed all over the lobby."

Calleigh let out a low sigh before turning her back to him and letting her flashlight trail over the concrete following the small signs. "He was dragged across this way." Taking slow methodical steps around the pool she looked up at the back gate exit and to the grass area.

"Hey Eric?" Calleigh called. Eric quickly walked over to the blonde. "Foot print."

"That's a big foot…" Eric spoke allowed as she snapped photos of the bloody print on the ground.

"And there was another. This one's smaller." The southern blonde pointed at the notably smaller footprint in the hedges the compressed dirty wrapping in the dirt. "If Landon went out the front door whose are these?"

* * *

"What do you have for me Mr. Benton?" Horatio asked meeting the AV tech from behind.

"Horatio!" Dave said quickly sitting up in his chair and typing on his key board. "Landon's phone was basically destroyed. The memory was crushed by whatever smashed the phone. I couldn't get any phone records without having to go through the phone company. But I was able to get the text messages from the last hour."

A small screen appeared in front of them as Dave started to type again. "This one seemed to stick out the most."

_Cops aren't going to be able to help. Run. _

"Was this sent from Joseph Simmons phone?" Horatio spoke with a dark tone. But to his surprise Dave shook his head.

"Nope. From an, " Pausing for a moment to type up another screen a picture jumped into view of a teenage boy. "Aiden Foster."

"Lieutenant Caine!" Horatio turned swiftly as a small petite lab technician all but ran towards him file in hand. Alice was her name with long honey hair that she kept wrapped up on a messy ponytail and a simple heart shape face. Normally quiet and timid she started a year ago at Miami Dade PD and continued to show promise.

"Alice?" Horatio patiently said. Alice all but thrusted the file into his hands talking extremely fast that even the normally intuitive officer had trouble keeping up.

"I ran the blood that was found at the Bonnet crime scene, the parking garage one, the sniper's blood that probably came from a nose bleed and the system pulled up him. It's Rafe Morales. He was arrested for assault with a deadly weapon, several robberies, and violations of his parole. I also ran a search for all known associates and came up with this. Several of them are members of the Valdez gang, including Gabrio Valdez, who are known to have taken several drive by hits against victims involving more than fifteen open cases but can never be proven or connected to cases."

Horatio took the file pulling out his phone. "Alice you have just found us our prime suspect."

"Horatio?" Frank answered.

"Frank we're going to need a warrant we don't have a lot of time."

* * *

"Kid you ok?" A voice came. Ryan's ears tensed as the voice hit them echoing around his throbbing skull. It was a familiar voice that Ryan vaguely remembered. This was his only chance as a small plan formulated in his head. He stayed completely silent curled on the floor. Just as he had planned he heard the stairs creak. "Kid?"

The patter of boots slowly etched towards him echoing in his ears and he felt the rush of adrenaline quickly consume his body. Barely able to keep from jumping he felt a large callused hand touch his shoulder. There it was.

Grinding his teeth together he lunged on top of the squatting man and ran into a stumble towards the stairs ignoring the loud curse that followed behind him. By the third stair he lost his footing and fell in between the steps. Callused hands grab at him and he swung his arm around connecting with something solid. With the adrenaline running he jumped back into action and stumbled up the steps. He was inches away from the door before he was yanked back face crashing into the wood. Struggling out the daze that came from the sudden hit Ryan started yelled and kicked out as the man had him in a tight bear hug pulling him back down to the floor.

"Get off me!" Ryan yelled as the man cursed under his breath. "Go to hell!"

He felt like a little kid as his scream came out dry and raspy but damn be his pride. The man threw Ryan down on the ground before grabbing his wrist. He felt a handcuff around his wrist before his arm was held tense by the stair banister. He continued to scream and thrash out. He had been so close! He had smelled the salt air of Miami! He had been so damn close!

Suddenly he out a low howl as a pressure on his stomach suddenly shocked him from his fight stunning him for only a second. All hell broke loose then. Gone was the adrenaline. All his pain came back with a vengeance nearly crippling him. Ryan's voice caught in his throat and sweat trickled down his forehead to the side of his face in a sickly haughty way. His leg burned and stung from when he fell in between the steps and his head pounded like a million sledge hammers were going against his brain. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. The panic crept up quickly wrapping around his body fiercely. Alarms immediately went off as he remembered the fact he wasn't alone and he let out another shout. There was no way he was going to give up now.

Ryan's screams finally hushed when a hand clasped over his mouth.

"Kid…Kid listen at me." The voice softly but sternly demanded. Ryan again attempted to get free from the iron grip he was now in only to being stopped once more. "You're bleeding again. I'm going to stop it but you have to quit screaming or I have to keep you quiet my own way."

Ryan's breath came out ragged and short as he shook his head 'no' vigorously eyes widening as the faint ghost of what the pressure to his stomach had done as his body rammed against the knife. But the callused hands let his face go and went away somewhere. He returned shortly with various towels and rags. Setting his pile down, he folded one before pushing down on the wound. Ryan's body flinched and he bit down on his bottom lip to keep quiet a pathetic whimper escaping his throat as he jerked away from the pressure. But he remained within reach of his tormentor. This time he was pulled back into an iron grip and his stab wound pressed down on once again. He squirmed to get away as the pain increased, his whole body finally taking in all the white hot pain at once. He sent a violent pull on his cuffs pushing his body away from whatever was pressing on his stomach but the pressure just stayed. Finally he couldn't take it. Ryan let out one long blood curling screaming. He took a short breath but that was all he needed as he let out another shout of pain. He screamed again and again and again. He thrashed and kicked anything to get the pressure from his stomach. But it never left and he could do nothing but wish for the darkness of unconsciousness.

**A/N: I'm back.**


End file.
